Antonia Boregman
Antonia Boregman was a contestant on Season 8 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 16th place. Personality Antonia is well known for creating the worst Signature Dish in the history of the show. She was confident and determined, but seemed to carry a lot of stress when she was under pressure, leading her to an early exit during prep. Season 8 Episode 1 When Antonia arrived at Hell's Kitchen with the other chefs, she was excited to be there. After James introduced himself, all the chefs put blindfolds on, and were taken to the prize restaurant, the LA Market, in Los Angeles. Then, they returned to Hell's Kitchen, and were asked to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Antonia was the third person from the red team to present her dish, and went up against Curtis. She made a Mardi Gras Gumbo, which shocked Ramsay when she lifted the dome, as it looked like a plate of liquid shit. After tasting it, Ramsay became ill, threw up, and asked her if she tasted it. She answered that she did not because of the time limit, which caused Ramsay to throw up again. She apologized to Ramsay that he did not like it as it was not up to par, but Ramsay deemed the dish inedible. Then, she told him to throw the dish out, but Ramsay decided to have everybody else taste it. Everybody seemed to dislike it, Rob called it repulsive and stated that he would rather have a cat shit in his mouth than to continue eating her dish, Nona and Boris came close to throwing up themselves, and Vinny compared the taste to a big bowl of mud, and Ramsay threw up once more. She earned no point for her team, and neither did Curtis. After a tie at 3, her dish was used as the tie-breaker, as Ramsay declared it the worst dish of the day, therefore making the red team lose the challenge. They had to clean both kitchens ahead of the opening dinner service the following night. The next day, during prep, Antonia started to become ill and had a big headache in the confessional box. When Emily went looking for her, she started to walk back to the kitchen, only to collapse on the ground. Emily found her as the medical crew checked up on her to see if she was feeling okay. She revealed that she was having a migraine, and that her head was hurting a lot. Despite managing to get herself sitting up, her health was still uncertain with her body starting to shake. So, an ambulance was called to Hell's Kitchen, and she was sent to the hospital. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay declared she was at the hospital, without giving more information. At elimination, Ramsay revealed that he got a call from the hospital, and Antonia would not return to the competition, without saying much more once again. Ramsay gave no comment on Antonia's departure, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Nomination history Trivia *She is the second contestant who made Ramsay throw up during the Signature Dish Challenge, following Matt (Season 4). *She is the fourth contestant, and only female contestant to date, who withdrew from the competition for health reasons, following Larry (Season 2), Aaron (Season 3), and Robert (Season 5). She is also the first contestant ever to withdraw from the competition before the first dinner service even started. *She is the third contestant, and the first female, whose exit interview was never aired, following Jeff (Season 1) and Louross (Season 4). *She is the second contestant responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show, following Jason (Season 9), with her departure being announced after the opening dinner service, at elimination. *She is the fourth contestant, and the first female, who never lost a dinner service during her time in the competition, following Larry (Season 2), Louie (Season 6), and Andrew (Season 7). *She is the second contestant, and only female contestant to date, to rank last in her season without ever being nominated for elimination, following Louie (Season 6). *She is the only contestant to this date who has never participated in a single dinner service. *Many rumors about her departure have spread, saying that she faked her migraine only to get out of the competition because she was too embarrassed with her signature dish. Those rumors are still not confirmed to this date. *After her appearance on the show, she moved from Chicago to New York City, and quit cooking to work as a sales associate for Mood Designer Fabric, before working for Etsy, a large vintage shop, where she is still working today. Quotes *(About her signature dish) "Every time I make my gumbo, it's always gets eaten, and everybody loves it... It's gonna be good!" *"I'm so sorry you don't like it." *"I'm sorry it wasn't up to par." *"OK, then throw it out!" *"Oh my head is hurting me." *(To a medic during prep) "I just don't feel good." Category:Chef Category:Season 8 Category:Illinoisans Category:Medical Exit Category:No Nominations Category:16th Place